Ten Tails
by jiraiyadiedhonorably
Summary: everybody thought that the last biju was kyubi. they were so damn wrong.
1. Enter Kami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Any deaths, relationships or otherwise has nothing to do with the ideas of Masashi Kishimoto or the Naruto storyline. **

Notes:

**Jutsu name** – the name of a justu, translations at the bottom.

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_ – what a character is thinking or remembering.

Prologue:

His name was Kami Kujaku. He liked it. He thought it represented him. Kami was born into the world a normal child. And it was planned that he would stay that way forever. He was to grow up with a happy family and live a good life.

Everybody of any trusted importance whatsoever knew of the bijuu. They were beasts with numerous amounts of tails, ranging in number from one to nine. Their names were as such. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Sichibi, Hachibi, and Kyubi. They traversed the worlds, leaving destruction in their wake. But eventually, the nine of them were sealed, not into objects, or into Hell, but into people. These people were known as the Jinchuriki, the powers of human sacrifice. And sacrifices they were.

They were outcasts, loners, pariahs. They were rejected by society. Kami was one of them. But not the Ichibi, for that was Gaara. And the Nibi wasn't sealed inside of him like it was in Nii Yugito. The Sanbi ran wild. Yonbi inhabited an old man. Gobi chose a teenage girl. Rokubi an elderly sage. Sichibi a man of great power. Hachibi, a snake-obsesee. Kyubi, which would inhabit a teenage boy with spiky blond hair. Kami wasn't any of those things. He was the Jinchuriki for the Jyubi, the ten-tailed bijuu.

Being so strong (because a Jinchuriki's power depends on the number of tails its bijuu possesses), he was unstable. They kept him in a prison cell, in the dark. There were guards outside his door night and day. They made certain he didn't escape.

One day, however, when his food was brought in, he killed his guards. He escaped, donning one's black traveling cloak. As he set off into the night, he smiled to himself. This was a new beginning.

He was supposed to live a normal happy life forever. But even forever isn't eternal.


	2. And so Dawn Broke

Chapter 1: 15 Years Later

Naruto Uzumaki ran down the lane, laughing his ass off. He just sent a bunch of flowers to Lady Tsunade. Little did she know that concealed within was a paper bomb. He blew up half her office, because she made a smart-aleck remark about him and Sakura. He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

As he rounded the corner, he nearly ran into Kakashi. His sensei looked at him with what may have been an inquisitive face (he couldn't tell with the mask) and dropped the groceries he had been holding. He sped up and struck the back of Naruto's neck, immobilizing him.

"Lady Hokage, I found your prankster," he said. His eyes smiled,

"Good," replied the aged Hokage. She proceeded to lift Naruto up and throw him in the air. On his way down, he saw a fist, blue with chakra, and felt the tremendous impact. He flew clear across the village, landing in a pond and startling Rock Lee.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"I pissed off the Hokage," Naruto replied. "One of the biggest mistakes of my life."

Kami walked impassively on the placid waters. He knew with a shocking realization that his destiny began here. He found a large red arch. Behind it was a big brown boulder. On the boulder was a fist-sized tag with the kanji for "seal." He walked up to the boulder, and without batting an eyelash, blasted it to smithereens. He smiled slightly in alacrity. He walked into the lair of the organization known as Akatsuki.

"Where is Pein?" he asked. His voice was cold, and his eyes bore through the guard.

"He's not here," replied a nervous Konan. The levels of chakra this strange man was emitting were off-the-charts.

"Fetch him," came the cold voice.

"What for? When Pein is on a mission, nobody in the Akatsuki can recall him!" she said.

"I wish to fight him. I wish to challenge him for the dominance over Akatsuki!" he said.

"I believe my associate just told you that Pein was out. But if you're looking for a fight, I might be able to give you what you want." This new voice was deep, carefully measured. Out of the shadows stepped a man with black eyes. Even in his twenties, the wrinkles on his face gave him the appearance of a wise sage. He had seen death, and caused it, too. This man had wisdom beyond his years, and it made him formidable. The man was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"You'll fight me?" Kami asked. "You crack me up." He drew a kunai knife.

_"Ninpo: Fu Ansatsu no Jutsu!"_ Itachi flashed behind Kami. He seemed to move on the wind. A long katana extended reverse style from his arm. Kami felt the cool metal on his throat. _"Sharingan!"_ Itachi eyes turned scarlet and his blood burned hot. His inheritance revealed itself as he pulled the sword, plunging it into Kami's neck.

But Kami was clever. He dissolved into a pool of brilliantly colored birds. They flew away. Kami then activated what may have been the most formidable of the Jyubi's abilities. His eyes turned white. He whirled around, stabbing the man before him. He licked the blood off of his kunai blade. He then recited, _"Utsuru Chi no Jutsu!"_ His eyes turned red. He had activated the sharingan. Itachi gasped.

_"Mangekyo Sharingan!"_ It was Itachi's signature Jutsu. The swirls in his scarlet eyes melded, and formed a large, black kaleidescope in the center of his eye. _"Tsukuyomi!"_

Kami froze. He was caught. Itachi had him trapped in an alternate dimension, one where he was nailed to a board, and being stabbed. He had activated the sharingan from this man, so he decided to try copying the Mangekyo Sharingan from him to. He focused his energies into his eyes, and felt a change.

His could no longer see. Everything had turned black. He knew from the blood that he had succeeded. He opened his eyes and reflected the Tsukuyomi. Within seconds, Itachi was trapped in his own nightmare realm. After the three seconds of the Jutsu were up, Kami grabbed Itachi's sword and ran him through. Itachi's eyes became black once again.

"You are strong," he whispered. He then dissolved into numerous black crows. Kami turned around to kill Konan, but she too was gone. He let loose an unearthly howl of rage.

Itachi and Konan had found safety. They hid in Akatsuki's other lair. It was there that they found fellow members Kisame Hoshigaki and Zetsu. While Konan sped of to contact Pein, Itachi told them the news. He predicted that the Akatsuki would collapse. They agreed that it was time for them to return to the homes that they had rejected. Without Konan knowing, three figures in black cloaks with red clouds left the cave. Not one of the three even looked back.

"You have a new mission," began the Lady Hokage. "Orochimaru has become active again. I intend to finish him off. The Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage and Kazekage are all sending shinobi on this mission."

Naruto grinned in excitement. He was being sent on his first ever official S-Rank mission. He saw the roster for the troops. From the Leaf Village, the ninja would be himself, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Gai and a few other names he didn't recognize. The Sand Village delegates were Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Ebizo, and many more he didn't recognize. Those were the only names he knew on the list.

Suddenly, a bird flew in through the window. It carried a scroll on its leg. Lady Tsuande opened it and read it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she screamed. A collective wince went around the room.

"What appears to be the matter, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi Uchiha is at the gates. He's flying a white flag!"


	3. The Snake in the Shadows

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, but my school had midterms and I had stress sickness from overstudying D

Chapter 2: Shock of the Leaf (and Grass and Mist)

The Hokage walked up to the front gates, flanked by some of the most prestigious jonin of the Leaf Village. She couldn't believe what she had read. But sure enough, Itachi was at the gates. But he wasn't flying a white flag. He wore the normal Akatuski cloak. Plain fabric embroidered with clouds. But his cloak was sparkling white.

At the Grass Village, the head ninja received a similar shock. An S-Ranked criminal prodigy was at their gates, dressed in white and claiming surrender. The Mist Village as well was surprised, as Kisame Hoshigaki, nicknamed the Demon Shark, was back, and in white.

"Explain your fucking self!" yelled Tsunade after Itachi had been frisked and escorted to her by Teams Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy. "You commit parricide as well as mass homicide and then turn up at our fucking gates asking for peace? I don't think so!"

"Itachi spoke quietly, and with a respectful tone. "Lady Hokage, I implore that you understand my situation. The Akatsuki are in grave danger. We split, seeking shelter in our villages. We all knew the day that we would face an adversary we could not beat would come. It came last night."

Itachi accounted the events of last night. As he described Kami's copying of his own Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, Shikamaru interrupted.

"He copied your Jutsu by drinking your blood? Did he talk about pain or suffering or something called the faith of Jashin?"

"No," Itachi replied. "This was nothing like Hidan. This man copied my Justu by ingesting my blood, unlike Hidan, who initiated his own Jutsu. I fear this man may pose a great thr-"

He was cut off as a bird flew in through the window. A scroll was tied to its leg. Tsuande opened and read it.

"Why the hell are all the S-Rank criminals here today?!" she yelled. "Goddamn Orochimaru is at our gates. He wants to see me. Naruto! Sakura! Kakashi! Shikamaru! Guy! Lee! Neji! Shino! Follow me!"

A few short minutes later, Tsuande stood at the gates, flanked by her bodyguards. Sure enough, at the gates was none other than the white-skinned snake lover. He cackled upon seeing Tsuande and her elite shinobi.

"Jiraiya is dead!" he yelled gleefully.

"What?" Tsunade asked. A ripple of fear went through her. She stoned herself in the next instant.

"You sent him to kill Pein. Pein won. Jiraiya is dead."

"NOOOOO!!" screamed Tsunade.

"Now, since you are the only shinobi who has a chance of defeating me, I have come here to kill you, and then I can finally claim my place as the strongest being alive!"

"Screw you," Tsuande said. She launched herself into the air. Her right leg flew, and she brought it crashing down on Orochimaru's spine. "Now, Shikamaru!" she yelled.

_"Kage Ochiru no Jutsu!"_ Shikamaru chanted. His shadow grew thin and extended. Orochimaru fell headfirst onto it, then through it. He vanished then reappeared above the ground a second later. He fell stomach first about a meter.

Orochimaru stood up, cackling like a witch. His mouth opened, and a second Orochimaru appeared. The first disintegrated.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan eye. _"Raikiri Utsu no Jutsu!"_ he yelled. "I won't go easy!" He elbowed Orochimaru in the chest then punched him in the face. The next instant he vanished. His leg swept Orochimaru's feet out from under him. Kakashi then spun and kicked Orochimaru up, following it with punch that made him fly even higher. "This will finish you!" he yelled. His hand crackled with blue lightning. It made a sound resembling a thousand birds. As Orochimaru fell, the hand impaled his heart. A beam of pure energy sliced Orochimaru apart at the waist. Orochimaru fell apart, only to be rejoined by snake appendages crawling out of his body.

"Shit," Tsunade muttered.

Orochimaru cackled. "Now I will do something kind for the Leaf Village. I'll bring back some friends!" He made the signs. He slammed the ground. And though nobody had actually seen the technique used before, they knew what was about to happen.

_"Edo Tensei!"_ cried Orochimaru. Five coffins rose. Five lids fell. Five decaying bodies walked out in a zombie-like manner. Everybody save for Orochimaru and the five zombies gasped. Naruto began to quiver with rage. The five bodies belonged to the First Hokage, Second Hokage, Third Hokage, Fourth Hokage (Naruto's father) and Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother).

"Son," whispered Minato. He had Naruto's same spiky-blond hair. "I am so proud of you. You mastered my Jutsu when even I couldn't."

"Naruto, dear," signed Kushina. She was beautiful, even in this corpse like manner. "You are so handsome."

"Mom. Dad," Naruto sobbed. "Orochimaru, I am going to fucking kill you."

Everybody was too busy to notice the sixth and final coffin. A white-haired man stepped out. He was big, with broad shoulders and a muscular chest. Even in death, his famous perverted grin remained.

"Jiraiya." Now it was Tsunade's turn to sob.

Orochimaru laughed then stabbed all six corpses with tags. The tags were attached to kunai knives. The six corpses stiffened. Their pupils whitened. Their irises turned black. Then they attacked.

Naruto saw Kakashi tackling the First Hokage. The Second Hokage had located Neji and Lee and was bombarding them with attacks. The Third Hokage started to attack Guy. Jiraiya was battling Shikamaru and Shino. Orochimaru hurled himself at Tsuande. Kushina leapt in front of Sakura. As Naruto ran to help her, Minato Namikaze blocked his path.

Kakashi battled the First with everything he had. He saw through all of the physical moves with his Sharingan eye, but the First had an ace-in-the-hole.

_"Mokuton: Moku Rendan no Jutsu!"_ Wood appeared out of nowhere and stabbed at Kakashi from all sides. He dodged the wood expertly.

"_Crap,_" he thought. This was incredibly difficult, even for Kakashi. He leapt and twisted so he landed behind the First Hokage. He activated the _Chidroi_ and stabbed the First through the back. Kakashi breathed a quick sigh of relief.

The Second Hokage flew at Rock Lee. Lee twisted around into his famous _Konoha Senpu_. The Second Hokage flew back. Neji was waiting. Neji's hands moved like birds.

"_Yatsu Sankaku: Jun Chakra Kaze Te_!" He yelled. His hands glowed white. "_Haijime Yado_!" His left palm smacked into the back of the Second Hokage. "_Byo Yado_!" His right hand smacked into the back of Second. "_Dai Yado_!" Both palms shot a white chakra at the Second. "_Sue Yado_!" Neji crossed his arms at the wrists. His body glowed white and he shot a huge beam of blinding white chakra at the Second Hokage.

Rock Lee had been standing by, waiting. _Now that Neji set up for my attack, I'm going to everything I've got into this!_ When the Second came speeding through the air and Lee could see the black irises, he opened the first three inner gates. "_Ura Renge_!" Lee was a barrage of fists and feet. By the time he was finished, the Second's body lay bruised and beaten on Konoha's soil.

Guy fought valiantly with the Third Hokage. He attacked and dodged and everything but to no avail.

"_Doton: Doryudon no Jutsu_!" yelled the Third. "_Katon: Karyudon no Jutsu_!" A dragon of earth shot out of the Third's mouth. It was then ignited by a dragon of fire. Similar occurrences were taking place in other battles. The First and Second Hokages had arisen and captured those who they had fought. Jiraiya overpowered Shino and Shikamaru. And Orochimaru had beaten Tsnade. Naruto looked around desperately for Sakura, and found that she had been taken captive by Kushina. Naruto turned and faced the man who brought him into the world.

"Dad." He said, "I'm going to win today!" His chakra flared red.


End file.
